She is My Princess, After All
by MarooMaroo
Summary: ini kisah tentang Len yang menyukai Gumi, seorang gadis yang sifatnya tidak menentu. Warn : Lemon inside. RnR please. dan flame akan diterima dengan lapang dada.


**Tittle : She is My Princess, After All**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukanlah milik saya. Tapi, cerita ini original buatan saya.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**Pair : Len x Gumi**

**.**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Lemon, all Len's POV**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read !**

**.**

**Enjoy ~**

**.**

**.**

_Gadis yang kususkai itu orang yang periang..._

"Leeeeeen..." sapa gadis itu ke arahku. Raut wajahnya yang ceria seperti biasa terlihat gemerlapan, yah, setidaknya bagiku.

"Hm...?" jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari PSP yang sedang kumainkan.

"Hari ini Len mau makan apa?" tanya gadis itu sembari memperhatikanku lekat-lekat, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil nan manis.

"Apa saja boleh," jawabku dingin sembari mencoba agar tidak terpengaruh dengan pesona yang sedang ia pancarkan.

"Kalau begitu, kentang goreng, telur gulung dan jus jeruk cukup ya? Soalnya hari ini aku hanya sempat bikin itu..." ucapnya sembari merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya tanpa memperdulikan kecuekanku.

"Ya... ya... terserah..." ucapku sembari mengintipnya di sela-sela permainanku.

_Hah~ kawaii..._

'Eits! Mikir apa aku barusan?' batiku dalam hati. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi ke arah PSP yang sedang kugenggam. Tapi, sungguh, berapa kalipun aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, pikiranku selalu tertuju pada gadis itu—Gumi.

**~x~x~x~**

_Hah... Gadis yang kusukai itu sifatnya sungguh tidak peka..._

Seperti biasa, aku menghabiskan jam makan siangku berduaan dengannya di atap, tentunya dengan menyantap makanan-makanan enak yang selalu ia siapkan pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Len... Bagaimana rasa masakanku hari ini?" tanya gadis itu sembari mengunyah snack wortel yang memang sengaja ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Enak..." jawabku. "tapi mungkin tidak se-enak ini jika aku tidak makan bersamamu..." sambungku pelan.

"Masa sih? Padahal aku hanya menambahkan sedikit garam di telur itu..." jawabnya sembari mengabaikanku dan tetap mengunyah snack wortelnya.

Aku yang melihatnya hanya dapat menghela napas pelan. 'Gadis ini... sungguh tidak peka...' batinku.

**~x~x~x~**

_Gadis itu, sifatnya aneh bukan kepalang ..._

Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu merasa tidak tenang. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kegiatan ekskul-ku telah selesai aku pasti selalu mendapati Gumi pulang terlambat. Alasannya? Macam-macam dan selalu aneh.

Hari ini aku melihatnya berjalan pulang sembari membawa sebuah kantung plastik berukuran besar. Secara refleks aku mendekat dan menyapanya.

"Hey... ada apa lagi hari ini? Dan kantung apa itu?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi sambil menunjuk kantung hitam yang sedang ia bawa. '_Sepertinya berat...' _pikirku.

"Oh, hai Len! Ini... Ah, maksudku... kantung ini isinya kostum. Tadi aku dimintai tolong oleh anak-anak klub teater," jawabnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum khasnya ke arahku.

"Oleh Miku?" tanyaku singkat. "Memangnya kau tadi sedang apa?"

"Iya, Miku, dan juga Meiko-senpai... Aku tadi sedang membantu anak-anak klub teater sebagai pemeran pembantu," jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Lalu, kau jadi apa?" tanyaku sembari memberikan senyum setengah mengejek.

"Jadi pohon! Hehehe... rambutku kan warnanya hijau, jadi, Meiko-senpai bilang bahwa aku cocok dengan peran itu," gadis itu tertawa sembari berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung ber-_sweatdrop _ria. Akan tetapi, kurasa Gumi tidak akan marah, toh, dia kelihatan senang-senang saja dengan pekerjaannya.

"L-Len—!"

"Apa?" tanyaku sembari merebut plastik hitam yang sedang ia pikul tanpa merasa acuh sedikit pun.

"Itu kan aku yang bawa!" ucapnya sewot.

"Sudah, biar aku saja yang bawa..." jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Aku pun melirik ke belakang, ke arah Gumi. Dapat kulihat wajahnya menunduk, dan... hey! Apakah itu garis-garis merah yang muncul di kedua pipimu?

**~x~x~x~**

_Gadis itu sifatnya bawel ..._

"Len, bagaimana ekskulmu tadi?" tanya Gumi sembari berjalan berdampingan di jalan setapak yang biasa kami lewati untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Biasa..." jawabku singkat sembari tetap berjalan dan membawa kantung plastik hitam miliknya. _'Uh, lumayan berat juga ternyata,' _pikirku.

"Oh iya! Tadi aku bertemu dengan Rin, katanya dia ingin menitipkan salam padamu. Uhm, Lenka juga, Tei-chan juga..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum sumringah ke arahku.

"Wah, wah... Len memang populer!" sambungnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

_Baka... padahal aku selalu mengharapkan itu darimu..._

Aku mendengus dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat.

"H-hei, tunggu aku Len!"

Aku tidak perduli dan berjalan lebih cepat. Dan dengan cepat, dapat kurasakan ia menggenggam lenganku.

"Apa?" ujarku sewot.

"Tu-tunggu!" jawabnya ngos-ngosan.

"Kau pendek sih, makanya jalannya lambat..." ujarku mengejeknya.

Kedua pipinya yang merah mulai menggembung setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. "Len bodoh!" ucapnya sembari berjalan di depanku. Langkahnya panjang dan tergesa-gesa, mungkin ia seperti itu supaya tidak dipanggil lambat atau pendek lagi. Aku yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertawa.

_Dasar gadis aneh..._

"Tadaimaaaaa!" teriaknya saat sudah memasuki rumah. Aku pun memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Aduh!" ringisnya pelan lalu mengusap kepalanya yang dimahkotai rambut hijau nan halus itu.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, jadi ngapain teriak-teriak segala?" ujarku sambil berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ehehehe... benar juga ya?" jawabnya kikuk.

Dia melepas sepatunya, lalu mulai memandangiku. "Len tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak... Orang tuaku bertugas di luar negeri selama seminggu," jawabku enteng.

"Eeeeh? Lalu...?" ia nampak bingung.

"Aku akan menginap," bisikku pelan tepat di samping telinganya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

_Gadis itu ... orangnya ceroboh ..._

"Gumi... ada bau apa ini?" tanyaku saat mengendus-endus aroma ruang tengah yang tercium sedikit... gosong.

"Tidak tau..." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang ia baca.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Masakanku gosong!" ia pun berlari ke dapur, mematikan api kompor, dan membereskan masakan yang gosong.

"Kau ini... padahal hidup sendiri, tapi masih saja ceroboh..." aku menggelengkan kepala dan mulai membantunya membereskan akibat dari kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Kau memang tidak berubah..." sambungku sambil menatapnya dengan sedikit senyum.

_Wajahnya yang sedang memerah itu terlihat... manis._

"Eh—?" ia nampak bingung, namun ia tetap membalas senyumanku dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Len juga sama... tetap baik seperti biasa..." ucapnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

Aku memalingkan wajah dengan cepat. _Kuharap ia tidak menyadari bahawa wajahku memerah. S-sial!_

**. . .**

Setelah kekacauan singkat yang terjadi di dapur, kami memutuskan untuk membuat mi instan, karena makanan yang tersisa di rumah Gumi hanya itu. Kami makan di dalam diam dengan acara saling lirik yang kami lakukan sekali-sekali. Rasanya acara menginap kali ini terasa biasa-biasa saja. _Rasanya ada yang kurang... tapi apa ya?_

Makan malam sudah selesai, dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam.

"Wah, cepat juga ya waktu berlalu!" serunya sambil menengadahkan kepala menatap jam dinding.

"Saatnya tidur~" lalu, ia pun pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkanku di ruang tengah.

"Oi, Gumi!" teriakku.

"E-eh? Apa... Len?" ia membalikkan badannya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Lalu aku tidur di mana?" tanyaku sedikit sewot.

"Di ruang tengah. Maunya di mana lagi?" ucapnya enteng sambil tertawa melihatku.

Aku tidak mengindahkan apa yang Gumi katakan barusan dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa ijin.

"Tamu harus diperlakukan dengan baik..." ucapku padanya saat mencapai pintu kamarnya.

"Ta-tapi masa tidur berdua?" jawabnya kelabakan.

_Gadis itu sebenarnya ... kesepian ..._

"Hei, jangan duduk menjauh begitu... ayo duduk di sebelahku..." ucapku sambil menepuk kasur.

"Ti-tidak mau! Len kan mesum!" ucapnya yang tetap bertahan dengan posisinya di sudut kamar.

"Kau bodoh ya? Yang ada di sini kan hanya kita berdua. Tak apalah..."

Aku yang melihat dirinya hanya bisa membelakangiku tidak ingin tinggal diam. Maka, aku pun mulai mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"L-Len!" ia kaget, wajahnya merah dan panas, membuatku semakin ingin mengerjainya.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu selama di sekolah tadi?" bisikku ke arah telinganya.

"Bi-biasa saja..." jawabnya gugup.

"Biasa bagaimana? Sendirian lagi?" tanyaku sambil mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Ti-tidak juga... Hari ini aku membantu Gakupo-sensei di perpustakan, jadi, aku tidak sepenuhnya sendirian," ia masih tegang, dan nada bicaranya terdengar getir.

"Maaf ya, aku sedikit sibuk tadi... jadinya tidak dapat menemanimu saat istirahat," aku mengelus kepalanya lagi. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"I-iya... aku tidak apa-apa..." angguknya pelan.

"Ini karena kelas kita berbeda... andaikan kelas kita sama, pasti aku akan menemanimu setiap saat," aku pun mencium rambutnya dan merasakan aroma segar dari shampo yang ia pakai.

**. . .**

"L-Len... panas nih..." ucapnya yang sudah mulai kegerahan karena kupeluk terlalu lama.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu sedetik pun..." desisku pelan di telinganya.

"Gumi..."

"Ya—hmph!"

Aku mulai menarik dagunya dan melumat bibirnya yang lembut itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, kurasakan manisnya bibir orang yang kusukai. Napasnya menderu lebih cepat karena rasa shock yang ia terima. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melepaskan ciuman kami berdua.

Aku memeluknya perlahan dan mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang diluar nalarku sendiri.

"Gumi... _aishiteru yo..._" bisikku pelan, lalu kupeluk tubuh mungilnya itu lebih erat.

"A-aku sudah tau kok, _ba-baka!_" jawabnya sembari menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Nee... _I love you..._" bisikku perlahan.

_Gadis itu ... adalah gadis yang paling kuidam-idamkan..._

Gumi membalikkan badannya dan memelukku dengan erat. Hangat tubuhnya dapat kuresap dengan mudah saat kami berdua sedang berdekapan seperti ini. Kehangatan ini, bagaikan ekstasi yang dapat membuatku melayang dalam sekejap, dan apabila aku kehilangannya mungkin aku bisa gila. Aku selalu ingin merasakan kehangatan seperti ini lagi dan lagi—_'lebih, aku ingin lebih dari ini.'_

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di dekat leherku sambil tetap memeluk, dan rambutnya yang sedikit ikal itu terasa sedikit menggelitik.

"Gumi..." ucapku perlahan.

Ia menatapku, dan tatapannya itu membuat hatiku lumpuh seketika. Tatapan yang sangat manis dan polos.

"Dapatkah aku... melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari _ini_?" pintaku sembari mengelus bibirnya yang lembut.

"A-aku tidak tahu..." jawabnya ragu.

"_Onegai..._" pintaku padanya sementara bibirku mulai menjalar dan mencumbui sudut demi sudut lehernya yang putih.

"M-mhh... L-len! Ja-jangan di situ..." ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk menahan suara yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku mulai menjilati lehernya dan menciuminya lagi dan lagi. "A-ahh... Len..." hanya itu suara yang dapat kudengar, namun, rasanya suara itu sudah cukup membuatku tersesat dalam euforia yang bahkan belum pernah kumasuki.

Desahannya sungguh merupakan sesuatu yang sangat manis untuk didengar. _Aku ingin mendengarnya lebih lagi._

Dengan tangan kananku, aku memiringkan kepalanya perlahan, dan cumbuan yang kuberikan di lehernya mulai berubah menjadi hisapan yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih kuat. _'Aku ingin... ingin memilikimu seutuhnya,'_

Saat kulepas, di lehernya muncul bekas merah yang sangat jelas. Ia mencoba menutupinyya dengan kedua tangannya, namun dapat kucegah saat aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan disembunyikan..." bisikku pelan.

"Ta-tapi nanti yang lain akan tahu!" jawabnya galak.

"Biar saja... agar mereka tahu bahwa kau hanya milikku seorang," mendengar itu, wajahnya kembali memerah bak buah tomat. Cantik sekali.

_Hanya gadis itu yang selalu membuat pikiranku kacau ..._

Dengan pikiran yang tidak terkontrol lagi, aku membaringkannya di atas kasur, mencoba masuk dan membelai tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Awalnya, ia tidak mau dan menahan tanganku, namun, dengan ciuman hangat yang kuberikan, ia memberikanku ijin untuk membelai, menyentuh, dan mendekap tubuhnya.

"Len..." ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut saat aku mulai melucuti kancing piyama yang ia kenakan satu per satu.

Saat bajunya kutanggalkan, aku pun menjawab "Ya... Gumi-chan...?" ucapku lembut, namun ia tidak menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah merah.

Aku menatap tubuhnya, dan dapat kulihat pakaian dalamnya yang bermotif... wortel?

"Gumi... _itu_... motifnya... wortel?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ja-jangan tertawa! Aku memilih motif itu karena aku suka!" jawabnya sambil menutup wajahnya. Aku pun tertawa kecil.

_Gadis itu... gadis paling polos yang pernah kutemui..._

Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutup tubuhnya kali ini. Ia merasa malu, jelas. Namun, berkali-kali kubisikkan di telinganya bahwa yang ada di kamar ini hanyalah kami berdua, lagipula, kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tubuhnya terasa panas saat kusentuh, mungkin karena ia merasa tegang. Lagipula, ini yang pertama kali baginya, juga bagiku.

Mencumbui dan merasakan _nipple_-nya adalah perasaan yang tak bisa dengan mudah dilupakan. Getaran tubuhnya yang tegang dan suara lembut yang keluar bersamaan dengan itu membuatku semakin kehilangan akal. _Nipple _yang telah mengeras itu jika dihisap tetap terasa lembut dengan aroma _strawberry cologne _yang biasa ia pakai di tubuhnya, membuatku seakan-akan sedang menikmati sepotong _strawberry shortcake _dengan rasa yang berbeda.

Aku membuka kedua kakinya lebar, dan mendekatkan lutut kananku di antaranya. Kedua tangannya kukunci dengan cengkraman tanganku, dan kembali kulumat bibirnya yang lembut itu. Perlahan, lidahku mulai menjalar masuk dan menyapa lembut lidahnya. Ia membiarkan lidahnya mendapatkan salam hangat dariku, sampai pada akhirnya lidah kami menari seirama.

Saat dilepas, nampak saliva yang menjuntai dan perlahan putus di antara kedua lidah kami. Dapat kulihat ia menikmatinya, di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu akibat ciuman panjang yang kuberikan barusan.

Aku mendekatkan lutut kananku lebih dekat lagi ke antara kedua kakinya, dan rasanya sedikit basah.

'_Uhm... apa ini?'_ pikirku.

Aku yang penasaran, mulai beranjak ke bagian bawah untuk mengecek apa yang ada di bagian dasar.

_Miliknya _ternyata telah basah. Menarik, pikirku. _Haruskah aku memulainya sekarang?_

Perlahan, aku mulai menyapu cairan tadi dengan lidahku. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tangannya mulai mencengkram seprei kasur.

"A-aahh... Len... jangan..." desahnya merdu.

Tentu saja aku tidak mendengarkan perkataannya, aku kan sudah sampai sejauh ini?

Tidak puas hanya dengan merasakan cairannya saja, aku mulai membiarkan lidahku menjelajah masuk ke-_dalamnya_ dan menerka-nerka apa yang ada di _dalamnya _dengan lidahku.

"Aahhhh! Len!" ia menjadi sedikit berteriak dan cengkraman sepreinya menjadi semakin kuat.

Lidahku kukeluarkan, dan kuganti dengan jari telunjukku yang perlahan kumasukan ke _dalam_. Desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi saat jari kedua kumasukan. Saat ia telah terbiasa, maka kugerakkan kedua jariku itu keluar masuk perlahan, dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

"L-Len! _Yamette! S-stop it...!_" desahnya kuat saat gerakan jariku menjadi sangat cepat.

Aku masih tidak mau mendengarkan, karena kau tahu, sekali kau masuk maka akan susah untuk mengendalikan diri. Rasanya seperti, ada hasrat yang terus menagih untuk mendengar dan merasakan sensasi aneh ini.

Saat jariku masih bergerak, kurasa Gumi mengalami apa yang disebut sebagai orgasme pertama. Cairan dari dalam _kepunyaan-nya _membanjiri jariku. Tanpa kusadari, saat aku mengeluarkan jariku, bukannya merasa aneh, aku malah menjilati jari-jariku sendiri.

_Gadis itu... aku ingin ia tahu ... bahwa aku ..._

_Mencintainya..._

"Hah... hah..." Gumi nampak berkeringat akibat terlalu berusaha menahan sensasi hebat yang menjalar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Kubelai wajahnya yang nampak sedikit kelelahan. "Gumi... dapatkah aku _melakukannya _denganmu?" pintaku pelan.

Ia mengangguk setuju. "Tapi... ini yang pertama kali bagiku..." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Aku tahu... aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan ya..."

Perlahan, aku memasukan 'kejantananku' yang sedari tadi telah berdiri tegak. Ia meringis, dan dapat kulihat darah mengalir saat aku 'menanamkan' milikku ke dalam miliknya.

"A-apa rasanya sakit?" tanyaku sedikit tegang. Ia pun menggeleng, maka aku pun meneruskan kegiatanku.

Dalam tempo permainan yang sangat lambat aku mulai bergerak di _'dalamnya'_. Aku tidak ingin membuat pengalaman pertamanya terasa menyakitkan, makanya aku berusaha untuk sangat hati-hati.

"U-uhhm... Len... bisa... le-lebih cepat?" pintanya kepadaku. _As your wish, milady._

Di sela-sela gerakan yang semakin cepat, desahan kuat menderu keluar dari bibir kami masing-masing. Aku memegangi pinggulnya sambil tetap bergerak agar aku tidak kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhku. Desahanku semakin menjadi-jadi, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Sampai pada akhirnya ...

"G-Gumi... aku sudah... ahhh..." desahku sembari tetap bergerak. Tubuhku berkeringat karena gerakan yang terlalu cepat.

"L-Len!" teriakannya pun menjadi alarm bahwa kami telah mencapai batasan masing-masing. Lalu, aku pun berbaring lemas di sebelahnya, sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang hangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dapat kulihat dirinya tertidur di sebelahku. Maka, aku pun menarik selimut dan membiarkannya tetap merasa hangat.

**~x~x~x~**

_Gadis itu bernama Gumi ..._

"Len, a-aku menyukaimu!" ucap seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut hijau kepadaku di depan sekolah pada awal musim semi tahun lalu, tepatnya saat tahun ajaran baru.

Aku jelas saja kaget. Sejak awal masuk SMA, selalu saja ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Akan tetapi, semuanya kutolak, karena aku menunggu gadis ini untuk menyukaiku—untuk menyadari perasaanku terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa..." jawabku pelan sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Dapat kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang awalnya ceria, menjadi sedikit muram, air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa..." ucapku lagi sembari mendekapnya. "Karena harusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu terlebih dahulu..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Gumi..." bisikku sambil mencium keningnya.

Air matanya spontan surut, dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Aku menatapnya dengan senyum jahil. _Ya, aku menyukaimu._

**. . .**

_Tidak terasa, sudah setahun terlewat sejak kita saling mengucapkan kata "suka"._

_Walaupun sifatmu selalu berubah-ubah dan tidak dapat ditebak..._

_Walaupun kau orang yang sangat sensitif sekalipun..._

_Aku tetap menyukaimu... apa adanya..._

_Because..._

"_You're my princess after all..."_

_**~ Fin ~**_


End file.
